Bruised Hearts Two Halves Make A Whole
by Evil Cupcake of Doom
Summary: Kali moves back to Domino City and meets Bakura, who is almost a twin to her. How will they help each other cope with their Yamis? Will their bruises heal or deepen purple? Rated R for possible LEMONS coming up and language.
1. Just Like Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M JUST AN EVIL CUPCAKE OF DOOM!!!  
  
It was about eight in the morning at Domino Highschool, rain was pouring outside, hitting the pavement and roof noisily. In the schoolyard, with her head down and arms wrapped around herself, a girl was hurriedly walking towards the lobby doors. She kept her eyes on the ground as she walked, something her Yami had taught, no, trained her to do. Even though her Yami was at home, a few blocks away, she was afraid that Kaliandra would somehow find out if she did anything she wasn't trained to do. School was like an escape from the Hell she called home, where she was both verbally and physically abused for little trifles that no one would ever think about beating someone for. But Kaliandra didn't care, everything about this weak little girl pissed her off, and she deserved to be beaten for everything she did, whether it was right or wrong. Kali finally reached the entrance of the school, pushing her drenched body against the doors and walking into the lobby. She shivered, Kaliandra didn't let her wear a coat so her clothes were all wet.  
  
"You need to learn how to be strong! You're such a weak little pussy! You aren't wearing a coat, a little rain won't hurt you at all!" were her words as she threw her outside onto the stairs. Kali had landed on her knee and elbow, scraping both badly so they were still bleeding. Her school uniform was a little messy and wet, well, drenched, but she wrung it out as best as she could and wiped her eyes, she didn't realize she was still crying. She looked around frantically, finding the bathroom and running into it. It was empty, and Kali was glad. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, or at all, really. She gazed sadly at herself in the mirror, her icy blue eyes rather dull at the moment, her silvery hair lay limp on either side of her face. The words ' wet rat ' came to her mind as she looked away from her face and down to examine her arm. She pulled the sleeve up and winced when the cloth rubbed against her open elbow, it had bled pretty badly, and looked repulsive. The rest of her pale skin was dotted with bruises and healing sores from her daily beatings. Kali noticed the weight of her Millenium Ring around her neck and took it into her hands, staring at the beautiful gold with ancient engravings carved into it. She cursed the day she ever got it for her thirteenth birthday and became victim and slave to Kaliandra, she had been forced to grow away from her few friends and move away to Greenburrow City. Thinking of her friends caused a few more tears to appear at her eyes, even if she was back at their school, she was sure they had forgotten about her.  
  
Kali lifted her skirt a bit and looked at her skinny pale legs. They were also bruised and scarred, and her knee had dripped blood down to her ankle. She reached up and took some paper towel, wetting it in the sink and wiping the dried blood trail on her leg. When she stood up straight, she saw that someone was standing there, watching her silently. Kali froze like a deer in headlights, she wanted to scream for help but knew it wouldn't do any good. Kaliandra slowly approached her little light, Kali backed away until she was up against the tiled wall, her eyes pleaded with her Yami's.  
  
"Kaliandra... please... no... not here... I've been good!!!" Kali almost screamed as her Yami took her by the arm and threw her against the frame of one of the stalls. Her back burned where it had impacted with the hard metal and she fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh, please! You've been good!?! You're hiding in the bathroom at your school! Hiding shows me nothing but weakness!" Kaliandra shouted, kicking Kali in stomach. Kali coughed and painfully gasped for breath, closing her eyes and waiting for the next blow. But it never came, she opened her eyes and saw Kaliandra exiting the bathroom, pushing past a brown haired girl. Kali immediately recognized the girl as Tea Gardner, one of her best friends before she moved. Tea rushed to Kali's side and forced her to sit up.  
  
"Kali??? Is it really you??? What happened???" Tea asked, a look of complete shock on her face. Kali groaned and shakily stood up, holding onto the frame of the stall so she wouldn't fall down.  
  
"Hi Tea... long time no see, huh?" she smiled weakly, noticing that the Millenium Ring wasn't around her neck anymore, she sighed in relief, she didn't want anyone to know that she possessed one of the Millenium items. Kali was basically dry by then, and only looked a little, well, beat up. Someone hit the door with their fist a few times and yelled,  
  
"Tea! What are ya doin'?!?! We just saw this girl that looked almost exactly like Kali!!!" the voice was that belonging to a male, Joey Wheeler to be exact. Kali's eyes perked up and she smiled, Joey was her best friend before she moved. She forgot about her Yami and everything else and came bursting out of the bathroom, throwing her arms around him and hugging him. He was taken by surprise and Tristan jumped forward, catching Joey before he fell down.  
  
"Kali?!?!" he shouted, looking down at the now shy face of his lost friend. He hugged her again, and had to be calmed down by Tea.  
  
"Wow, that girl looked just like you! Do ya know her?" Joey asked, running a hand through his golden hair. She bit her lip and nodded, sighing.  
  
"Yes, she's... a relative..." Kali answered, trying to sound convincing. The others nodded, looking down the hall at two boys, running towards them. She recognized her short friend, Yugi, but had never seen the other boy before. He had a thin, almost girlish frame, and whitish hair almost like hers that fell down beside and into his face. Both boys skidded to a stop, the strange boy leaned over, resting his hands on his knees and catching his breath. Yugi looked at Kali and smiled, his eyes shimmering.  
  
"Kali??? I haven't seen you in a long time!" he exclaimed, grinning. The other boy stood up straight, Tea smacked her forehead and laughed.  
  
"I completely forgot, Kali, you never met Bakura! He was transferred here last year, right after you left! Bakura, this is our friend Kali!" she introduced the two, Bakura shyly held out his hand, she meekly placed her hand in his and they shook.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." he said, smiling. Kali nodded, smiling timidly. His hand was warm and her skin tingled where they touched as their handshake ended. Bakura glanced down at her arm, which was still bare from when she was looking at it, and saw the bruises and scars. He didn't say anything and followed the lot of them as they headed to their second class, walking behind them all slowly. He pulled up his sleeve and looked at his own bruises, which he received daily from his Yami.  
  
Kali reached the roof of the school and gazed at the horizon, wind whipped her hair around her shoulders. The sun was already half set and the sky was bright orange, reflecting off of everything in a beautiful mirror- like way. She walked to the edge and hung onto the fence that closed in the whole roof with her fingers and leaned against it, looking down at some of the students that stayed afterschool. Once her friends had left, she changed into the clothes that Tea had lent her, gym clothes that included a short sleeved shirt. She didn't want them to see her arms, or legs, so she waited until she was alone to change.  
  
"Kali?" a timid sounding voice called, she turned her head to look back at Bakura and panicked. She had the Millenium Ring around her neck and tried to hide it, but it was too late, he had already seen it. Kali's jaw dropped when she saw a similar ring around his neck, but she fixed her face to a fake smile and turned all the way around.  
  
"Um. Hi." she stuttered as he approached her, the wind causing his hair to whip around his face wildly. She tried to hide her arms and legs from his view, but failed, he took her wrist and turned her arm so they both could see the injuries.  
  
"You have a Yami too, don't you, Kali." Bakura spoke softly, she looked into his big brown eyes.  
  
"Wh.. what are you talking about?" He took her Ring in his delicate hand and his own in the other, comparing them.  
  
"You also have a Millenium Ring, and... these..." Bakura dropped the Rings and pulled up his sleeve, exposing similar wounds. Kali gasped and frowned.  
  
"A Yami beats you... but Bakura... you shouldn't be beaten! I mean.. um..." she blushed, looking down at the ground. He looked out at the horizon, appearing to be deep in thought.  
  
"I've been thinking... you're just like me... like a girl version of me.... it's odd. Quite odd." he mumbled, then they both jumped when the clock tower struck 5.  
  
"Oh no! I'm late!" they said in unison, only pausing to stare at each other for a moment before running down to the first floor of the school and out the front doors.  
Ok, that's it for now. Woo. This is just something I thought up a little while ago. I'm just posting it so all you foolish mortals can see it. Haha! 


	2. Bakura Goes Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! *cries* Please don't sue me!!! I want to thank Magick11 for reviewing my story and liking it! AND anyone else that may review it while I'm writing this chapter. I just realized I don't really know WHERE this story is going, but I'll just type what comes to mind and see how it goes! Much violence, that's all I know. I hate writing about poor Bakura being beaten, but I have to. *frowns* *cries* Ok, better start writing now... and stop playing online Pong... oh yeah. This is only REALLY part ONE of chapter two, but I can't work on it much more tonight because I'm tired. Well. I might get to Kali's return home... I did cut down Bakura's return quite a bit... But here's a little update for now.  
  
Bakura gulped as he turned right and strided up to the front door of his house, he had been hoping no one would be home, but he had no such luck, the T.V. could be seen through the front window. He groaned and turned the golden door knob to the right, pushing the door open slowly. He was really hoping he could avoid getting beaten right after he walked through the doorway, but sighed and cursed to himself in his mind.  
  
'Oh Ra, I shouldn't have got my hopes up.. should've known better'  
  
Bakura thought as he tried to shut the door silently, and was almost successful. As soon as he heard the little click, he ran towards the stairs, only making it up three of them before a hand reached out, took his arm and roughly spun him around so he was off the stairs. Bakura looked up into identical chocolate brown eyes, saw the hatred in them, and saw his flinching face in them before he closed his eyes and cried out as his Yami's fist came down on his nose. Waves of pain spread through his face and his nose started to bleed, Yami Bakura growled and brought a knee to his ribs. Bakura gasped and fell to the floor, fighting back hot tears behind his eyes. He opened them, staring up fearfully at his Yami as he whimpered, everytime he inhaled a sharp pain shot through from his lungs to his back. Yami Bakura glowered at him and snarled, kicking Bakura in the knee before returning to the living room. Bakura heaved a breath and moaned, lifting himself into a leaning-sitting position on the floor, then holding onto the railing to pull himself onto his feet. Just being beaten that one time right there made him feel miserable, he just wanted to curl up and die, to give up on the whole world, until a voice rang in his head.  
  
"...but Bakura... you shouldn't be beaten!"  
  
Kali's voice exclaimed in his head, he sighed and actually smiled. Just thinking of her made him feel better, but he snapped out of it when his Yami sneezed in the living room. Bakura ran upstairs, lunging into the bathroom and shutting the door. He leaned against it, closing his eyes in pain, he forgot about his chest for a moment. Once again, Kali came to his mind, he sighed again like a love-sick puppy and started a bath. Something about the girl he only met that day made him feel hot all over, it was driving him mad.  
  
'I've never felt like this at all before...'  
  
Bakura thought frustratedly as he dipped one foot into the almost hot water. Satisfied with the temperature, he let himself sink down into the water, most of the tension leaving his body and he closed his eyes, letting his mind wander. . .  
  
'I wonder if it's safe yet...'  
  
Bakura pondered, cracking open the bathroom door and sticking his head out to look down the dark hallway. He had dressed in his pajamas and sat in the bathroom for a couple hours, waiting for his Yami to go to sleep or leave the house, so he could at least go to his room to do his homework. After cautiously moving out into the hall and shutting the door, Bakura turned around to sprint to his room, only to run into the last person he wanted to see. Yami Bakura snarled and pushed him onto the floor, kicking him sharply in the ribs and right in the throat, Bakura gagged and choked, wheezing in an attempt to breath. His Yami, feeling this was sufficient, left him lying there gasping for air. Bakura coughed discordantly, crawling into his bedroom and collapsing onto the floor by his bed, passing out from his lack of air. 


	3. It's Bruised, Not Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! *cries* Please don't sue me!!!  
  
Kali looked around the lunch room the next day, her worry growing high when she couldn't find Bakura anywhere. He hadn't been at class and he wasn't at lunch, he was "absent unexcused" for the day. She walked over to the table where her friends were eating, or watching Joey eat, rather.  
  
"Hey guys, um, do you know why Bakura isn't here? Is he sick or something?" Kali asked, they looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, Kali, maybe he got a cold or something." Tea replied, Kali's suspicion was confirmed and she sighed.  
  
"Yeah... maybe..."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
The day seemed to drag on, all Kali could think about was Bakura and if he was alright. She was rushing outside when Joey and Yugi stopped her and asked her where she was going.  
  
"I'm going to Bakura's, do you know where he lives?" Kali asked, realizing she didn't know where his house was, Yugi pointed to the left, down the road.  
  
"He lives in that white house, right there, see it?" he said, she nodded and continued running.  
  
"Thanks!" she shouted, feet pounding on the pavement as she crossed the street to Bakura's house.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hello?" Kali asked, knocking on the door for a fourth time. Luckily for her, Yami Bakura wasn't home, but Bakura couldn't hear her, she slowly opened the door to the house and creeped inside, shutting the door quietly behind her. It was dusky inside the house, no lights were on and there was no sign of life, her Millenium Ring pointed its needles towards the stairs, pulling her up them to the dark second floor. Kali expected the needles to calm down but rather they led her towards the last door on the left, which was partially open. She pushed it all the way open, smiling sympathetically at Bakura as he opened his eyes and looked at her from his bed, his blankets up to his chin, looking battered. She shut the door and dropped her backpack on the floor, sitting beside him.  
  
"Hey Bakura... are you ok?" she asked softly, he coughed and sat up achingly.  
  
"He... he beat me.. last night.." Bakura managed to speak, Kali gasped and frowned.  
  
"Oh, what did he do!" she asked in a heavily concerned tone, he groaned and moved a cluster of his albino hair out of his face.  
  
"He kicked me.. in the ribs and in the throat.... I passed out because I couldn't breath... I woke up this morning and hurt so badly I couldn't go to school..." Bakura coughed again, Kali looked outraged but calmed herself.  
  
"Let me check to make sure nothing's broken..." she said, slowly moving the blanket down to his knees and beginning to unbutton his shirt, both of their hearts were beating hastily as she undid the last one and moved the shirt back away from his chest and stomach. She hesitantly touched his chest, eyes darting up to Bakura's chocolate ones to see if it hurt.  
  
"Bakura, I'm going to have to be a little forceful here to see if it's broken, here, take my hand." she said gently, slipping her hand in his. Kali took her three longest fingers on the other hand and pushed them against his bottom ribs firmly, Bakura groaned loudly and gripped her hand.  
  
"Well, I don't think they're broken, but they're definitely bruised. And your throat is probably swollen, it should get better in a few days..." she trailed off, noticing that Bakura was getting closer to her, she leaned towards him and they kissed lightly. Kali slipped her hands up and over his shoulders, causing his shirt to drop down behind his back, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed his lips firmer against her own. She crawled up into his lap, straddling it with her legs as his tongue shyly asked for entrance to her mouth, she parted her lips for him and nudged his tongue. They moaned together, something neither of them had done before as Bakura pulled her closer to him and rubbed the roof of her mouth. A slam downstairs echoed up, they pulled away from each other and Bakura looked around the room panicky.  
  
"Uh... it's... him... go hide in the closet, quickly!" he whispered, Kali jumped up, got her backpack and dived into the closet, shutting the door as Yami Bakura slammed the door to the room open and stormed inside. He paused to let a confused expression cross his angry face.  
  
"What the hell?!?? Why don't you have your shirt on?!?! What have you been doing?!?"  
  
Woo! Next chapter hint: Something happens with the Rings! Yami sheds some light on why! Kali and Bakura go somewhere... stay tuned! 


	4. Do You Love Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! *cries* Please don't sue me!!!  
Bakura felt oddly brave and stood up, glaring at his Yami.  
  
"I haven't been doing anything, thank you very much! I could hardly move this morning!" he shouted, startling Yami Bakura for a moment.  
  
"Excuse me, Bakura?!?! I'll be doing the shouting here!" Yami Bakura rushed at him, taking his arms and throwing him across the room, Bakura landed on his knees next to his closet. He looked down briefly at his Millenium Ring, it was glowing a small white light. Yami Bakura didn't notice and Bakura took this chance to swing it over his shoulder, then hugging his knees to his chest to protect his ribs from a further thrashing.  
  
While Yami Bakura battered Bakura, Kali slipped her Millenium Ring down her shirt and covered her chest with her knees. It was glowing too.  
  
Bakura looked shocked, his Yami had managed to kick his way to his ribs again, but it didn't hurt, at all.  
  
'Well... I better pretend it hurts, so he'll stop and go away...'  
  
He thought, trying to get away from Yami Bakura and crying out whenever he got hit. Yami Bakura left after he had enough, going downstairs to watch TV  
  
Bakura got up and opened his closet, taking Kali's hand and lifting her up to her feet.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, he laughed a little and nodded, pulling his Ring back around to lay on his bare chest.  
  
"Yeah, check this out. It's glowing." Bakura watched as she pulled her own Ring out from under her shirt and held it near his, both Rings pointed its needles towards each other and the white light got brighter.  
  
"Why is it doing that...?" Kali asked, dropping her Ring and looking up at him, Bakura shrugged.  
  
"I don't know... I think I know someone who might though..."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hello?" Yugi's voice inquired from the other end of the phone, Kali leaned against the pay phone and watched Bakura as he talked. The sun was setting fast and Kali still needed to get home, she was already in for a harsh beating, but she didn't really care, this was more important.  
  
"Hi Yugi. Um. Could I possibly talk to Yami for a minute?" Bakura asked, Yugi cleared his throat.  
  
"Sure, Bakura, hang on.... Yami! Telephone! ...... it's Bakura." Yugi handed the phone to his Yami, who was helping Grandpa unload some boxes outside.  
  
"Bakura? Do you need something?" he asked, Bakura switched the phone to his other ear.  
  
"Yes... something happened with the two Millenium Rings, Kali has one and she was in my closet when.... when my Yami was beating me, and both of our Rings started to glow white and it didn't hurt. When the Rings are close together they point with those needles and the light gets brighter. Do you know why??" he asked, silence was heard until Yami spoke up.  
  
"Well, I can tell you why, but I think it would be best if Kali heard this as well... could you come to the Game Shop?"  
  
"Yes, we'll be right there. Bye." Bakura hung up the phone and looked at Kali, who stood up straight.  
  
"We've got to go to the Game Shop, Yami knows about the Rings and he wants to tell us about them. Come on." he held out his hand and she took it, walking with him down the sidewalk towards the Turtle Game Shop.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Bakura and Kali walked into the shop, spotting Yami standing in front of the counter, looking through his deck, he looked up and set it down on the glass.  
  
"There you are. I'm glad you came, I saw both your Yamis out looking for you, and it reminded me of an old tale. Please, sit down." Yami pointed towards two folding chairs he had set up before, they sat down and listened to him as he spoke.  
  
"Long ago, when I was the Pharaoh, there were two people trying to overthrow my rule, Bakura and Kaliandra, your Yamis. It seemed like their two twins, your descendants and my friends, were trying to stop them from doing so, but they fell in love and forgot their motives. They made the two Millenium Rings and exchanged them as wedding bands, and were married. Their love was so unbelievably strong that when they were killed by Bakura and Kaliandra, a magical spell put their love into the Rings, and I used the Rings to trap Bakura and Kaliandra inside them. About what the Rings are doing now, tell me, did you have any sort of physical contact, or anything?" he asked, both Bakura and Kali blushed.  
  
"We were kissing before it happened..." Kali answered quietly, Yami nodded.  
  
"Well, since you two own the Rings, and you've kissed, you've sort of... activated the two lovers, and the Rings' effect will protect you both from harm. But Bakura, your Yami and Kali's Yami won't be stopped for long, so I've got an idea... I'm going to send you back in time, to when I was Pharaoh, so I can figure out a way to stop them. Just close your eyes and relax..." Yami hangs his head and closes his eyes, holding his hands on the sides of the Millenium Puzzle, bright flashes of light emitted from it and in a couple seconds Bakura and Kali were gone.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ow!" they outcried as they landed on their sides on the ground, Bakura jumped up and helped Kali to her feet, then they looked around at where they had landed. They were in some sort of a chamber, a large one, with a throne at one end on a platform. A figure which was sitting in it stood, walking into the torch light with a smile.  
  
"I knew you'd need protecting... I was waiting... people of the future." the younger Yami bowed for them and walked down some stairs to the same floor they stood on, ushering them into the adjoining chamber. This chamber was much nicer than the one they had just been in, a large, comfortable looking bed sat in the shadowy corner, a fireplace along the wall at the other end had a roaring fire in the hearth. A few wooden chairs were lined up against the wall by the side of the fire, a soft rug of white rabbit fur big enough for an elephant to sit on lay in front of it, the flames giving it an orange tint.  
  
"You may stay here in this extra chamber, this room is located at the very lowest floor, four floors below the first on the ground. No one has entrance to this floor except for me, no one else knows about it. I will bring you your meals myself if I may have such an honor, your highnesses. Please do as you wish, I will return with food and drink later." he bowed again and left, leaving them alone.  
  
"Your highnesses?" Kali asked, laughing a little as she lay down on the fur rug to warm herself by the fire, Bakura awkwardly lowered himself down beside her.  
  
"Yeah, that was different..." he answered, they both stared into the fire, thinking things over in their minds, sitting in silence. Then, at the same time, they looked at each other and asked,  
  
"Do you love me?" 


	5. The Plan Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! *cries* Please don't sue me!!!  
  
((ps--better be finished by the time i get back, cupcake! no excuses! lol)) ((yeah, I'm finished! LOL))  
They both blushed, Kali lowered her head, her hair shrouding her face.  
  
"....Bakura...." she laughed nervously, turning her head to the right to look at him. They stared into each other's eyes, not really realizing what they were doing, Bakura leaned forward and kissed her, absent-mindedly rolling her onto her back and settling himself over her. Kali couldn't do anything but react, she pulled her knees up so they rested against his sides near his hips and fixed her arms around his neck as he slipped his tongue into her mouth once more. She curled her tongue around his and moved her hand up into his hair, twisting her fingers through his silky white locks.  
  
"Oh my, please excuse my intrusion, my highnesses, but I have returned with your things..." Yami looked away at the separating "highnesses" and carried his armful of articles to the bed and dropped them there.  
  
"Terribly sorry, please forgive me." he rushed out of the room, they both chuckled a little even though they were greatly embarrassed, Kali pawed through the things left on the bed.  
  
"Ooooh... pretty..." she held a white cloth gown up to herself and turned to Bakura.  
  
"There's a cute little tunic thing here for you...." she snickered, pulling the gown up over her head and taking off her school uniform underneath it's cover. Bakura looked through the things to see what she was talking about, he pulled out a tunic made from a similar white cloth, with a gold belt for around the waist. With a skeptical expression on his face, he took off his sweater, pulled the tunic on over his head and pulled off his pants underneath it.  
  
"Bakura! Wow... that looks.... uh... good..." Kali complemented as he tied the belt around his waist, he blushed and was taken by how she looked in the gown.  
  
"I can't say much less about you, Kali... you're beautiful..." he spoke softly, her face reddened and she turned her head.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Please excuse me again, but there's someone here to speak with you." Yami ushered in a cloaked figure then left swiftly, the figure took down its hood to reveal the Yami that sent them to ancient Egypt.  
  
"I've come up with something, it's a somewhat difficult plan but it will work. Using your two Millenium Rings and my Puzzle, we can seal your Yamis here where my former self can deal with them. They won't be able to escape here, they'll be stuck in the past forever... I'll come back tomorrow to get you, I have to think about this a little more tonight. I suggest you get some sleep, it takes a lot of strength to send people places with your Millenium Items..." Yami turned and walked out, Bakura and Kali both looked at the bed in the corner. One of them would have to be inside against the wall.  
  
"I'll be on the inside, Bakura." she announced, pulling back the deep blue sheets and crawling over to her spot next to the wall. Bakura followed her in hesitantly and pulled the sheets over them, welcoming Kali into his arms as she burrowed in against his chest and they laid down. They closed their eyes and were still, both falling into a deep sleep. Just as they were about to drift into a slumber Kali smiled and murmured,  
  
"Of course I do... love..." 


	6. Mirrors and Magic

Disclaimer: I suck. You think I own anything? HAH. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so get over it..  
  
News: Okay, it's been a LONG time since I've written anything, and I've realized this story is crap and it's turning into crap. So, I'm going to try and fix it, and there might be an alternate ending. Because it's special. Sorry if it gets. more like crap. lol. And I'm sorry there's a sudden change in a certain character's personality, it wouldn't have been like that in the story but I want to write it like that. Oh, and I'm using lyrics from a song I'm obsessed with right now. just so you know. I don't own that song either. Or the singer. o_O  
  
Bakura opened his eyes the next morning, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from them while trying to figure out where he was.  
  
'Ah yes, Ancient Egypt. I remember now.' He thought as he looked around the room, no one was there with him, not even Kali.  
  
'Huh??? Where's Kali, where could she have run off to?'  
  
Bakura slipped out of the bed and looked down at the tunic-like robe he was in, only shaking his head a little before walking into the main chamber. The younger Yami walked in from a set of stairs and looked up to see him standing there, he bowed quickly and stopped.  
  
"Good morning my highness. Can I do anything for you?" he asked, Bakura shook his head.  
  
"No thank you. Do you know where Kali went?" he asked curiously, Yami nodded, seemingly happy to be able to answer.  
  
"Yes, I saw her walking into the desert, early this morning. I believe that she's sitting nearby." He looked at Bakura, wondering if he had answered his question, Bakura nodded and ventured outside.  
  
(Kali 3rd Person POV)  
  
Kali was indeed sitting outside, on a rock near the temple. She held her Ring in her lap, looking down at it.  
  
'What is this? What does it mean? It's all so confusing. and how can I. how can I love Bakura? No, how can I love ANYONE.?' she thought, raising her head when she heard the sound of a flute, playing a tune that sounded strangely familiar.  
  
'What is that? Oh, it's.' Kali stopped thinking once she remembered the lyrics, she glanced around to make sure no one was looking before she started to sing quietly.  
  
"There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.. you became the light on the dark side of me.. love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.. but did you know. that when it snows. my eyes become large and. the light that you shine can be seen."  
  
Kali took a deeper breath and started singing louder, and with more soul, putting how she felt into the words.  
  
"Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.... the more I get of you. the stranger it feels. Yeah. and now that your rose is in bloom.. a light hits the gloom on the gray..." she stopped when she saw a pair of bare feet stop in front of her, she looked up, blushing furiously when she saw Bakura standing there, looking at her thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." Bakura apologized, wondering if she was singing about him even though he didn't need to, he knew she was.  
  
"No, it's okay, Bakura." Kali shook her head, scooting over and patting the place next to her, he sat.  
  
"Yami is coming to get us today, isn't he? I have a strange feeling that whatever we're going to do, it's dangerous." Bakura let his hands hang down between his legs as he turned his head to look at her, a worried expression on his face.  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to you, Kali." He sighed, Kali closed her eyes as tears suddenly sprang to life.  
  
"Please Bakura, don't worry for me. I'm not worth the trouble." She looked down at the sand, Bakura raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why wouldn't I worry about you? I love you." He frowned as she began to cry harder, he put his arm around her back and hugged her.  
  
"Kali, what's the matter?" he asked, Kali wiped her eyes and pulled away from him.  
  
"Bakura, please, don't say you love me. You shouldn't. You deserve someone better than me." she looked at him sadly, Bakura just looked confused and a little offended.  
  
"Kali, please, just tell me what the matter is! Why are you acting like this!?!"  
  
Kali sighed and turned her head, lifting herself from the rock.  
  
"I'm just afraid, Bakura, that I can't love anyone. I've never felt love before, or the way I feel about you. I'm so close to being certain that I'm in love with you that I'm scared. I'm scared that if I do fall completely in love with you, that I won't. I don't know, maybe I'm afraid that I'll only hurt you." Bakura noticed that she really did look scared, but he couldn't understand the sudden change.  
  
"Kali, I am in love with you, and I guess I know how you feel. but I know that this is right and I want you to love me too. How could it hurt me to have you love me?" he asked, trying to understand the problem. Kali bit her lip.  
  
"I don't know 'how' to love. I'm scared of it. I've never been shown affection before and now that you have I'm nervous. Please don't be offended, I just don't want to hurt you." Bakura stood and pulled her closer, embracing her again.  
  
"Kali, I don't think you could ever hurt me, you're a sweet girl and you wouldn't hurt anyone, you know that." they remained in their embrace until they heard a horse neigh close behind them and someone's feet hit the ground. They parted and turned around to see a black stallion and it's rider, a burnt looking man in thief robes.  
  
"Who are you???" Bakura asked, the man took a step forward.  
  
"I am Auriel, the keeper of the desert. I have your friend Yami in the temple and I'm not letting him go unless you can defeat me in the dueling arena. no one leaves here unless they can defeat me!" Kali and Bakura's eyes went wide, Auriel crossed his arms.  
  
"I'll duel you." Bakura answered, stepped forward. The man nodded his head once and signaled for them to follow, which they did hesitantly. Once there, Bakura looked around and suddenly realized his mistake.  
  
"This isn't a duel monsters arena. this is a fighting arena!" he said in a panic, Kali gasped.  
  
"What!?!"  
  
Auriel laughed and threw Bakura down into the fighting pit, jumping down after.  
  
"I never said what kind of duel this was, silly boy! Now stand and face me!"  
  
Bakura spit out some sand that had entered his mouth and slowly got up onto his feet, his bottom lip split and bleeding because he had bit it when he fell. He glared at Auriel and clenched his fists, licking the blood off his lip and swallowing it.  
  
"Where are our weapons?" he asked, Auriel shook his head.  
  
"No weapons, only hands and magic!" Bakura's eyes went wide once more.  
  
'No weapons? . Magic!?! I don't know any! Oh, how am I going to survive?'  
  
Kali gasped again, and looked over to the side, Yami was chained to the wall. She ran towards him.  
  
"Yami, oh, are you alright?" she asked, he nodded.  
  
"Don't worry about me. You need to help Bakura. He won't last long against Auriel's magic attacks, you need to find something to deflect them. hurry!" he hissed, Kali hesitated before running out of the arena, frantically looking for something to reflect a magic attack back at Auriel.  
  
"Are you ready, fool? Auriel asked, Bakura licked his lip again and took a deep breath, glaring at the man.  
  
"Ready." He replied, just barely jumping out of the way as Auriel shot a bolt of electricity from a hand he kept behind his back, Bakura rolled on the ground and jumped back up to his feet, his heart racing.  
  
'This is it. I'm going to die here in Egypt.'  
  
Okay, there's an update, are you happy? :p Actually I've got a new inspiration, so you'll probably see more of this story now. 


	7. Unexpected Help, New Living Arrangements

Disclaimer: I suck. You think I own anything? HAH. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so get over it..  
  
Auriel glared at Bakura as he rushed him again, another bolt of lightning just whizzing past his albino capped head as he moved to the right.  
  
"You fool, you will run out of energy just dodging my attacks!" he shouted, running at him. Bakura was too slow this time and Auriel's fist connected with his jaw, sending him back a few feet, landing on his back. He groaned as he rolled to the left and sprang back to his feet, running further to the left as a fire ball hit the stone of the sides of the pit.  
  
Kali turned left and ran down the torch-lit corridor, her bare feet causing slapping sounds to echo through the hall. Her lungs burned in her chest as she continued to run, though her breath had run out a couple minutes before.  
  
"Got to. . . find. . . a mirror. . ." she gasped, trying to run too fast for herself, she tripped over her own foot and skidded against the ground a few feet, coming to a stop before the open chamber. Kali moaned in pain as she picked herself up, brushing off her arms and checking a scraped elbow.  
  
"God damn it!" she growled, dropping her arms and looking straight ahead, at herself. Well, not really herself, but a mirror-like glass. She jogged up to it and read a plaque on the bottom. It read: "Those with half will find the whole and take the looking glass".  
  
"Huh?" she cocked her head and looked up into the glass, a voice from within whispered,  
  
"Kali. . . the other half lies within. . ." a light began to shine from the mirror, intensifying as she raised a hand and moved it towards the glass. She was surprised when she didn't touch the mirror and instead her hand passed through, her fingers touching something warm. She was about to pull her hand away when the warmth turned into heat and spread up her arm, she screamed and frantically tried to pull away as the heat spread from her arm, across her shoulder, down her neck, and into her heart. Her scream got louder until a force pushed her away from the mirror and she collapsed onto the floor in unconsciousness.  
  
Bakura rolled once more and doubled over, trying to catch his breath. Auriel stopped and watched as his opponent wheezed, he knew it wouldn't be long until he could finish the fool off, and then keep the others captive.  
  
"You have come to your end, you dolt. . ." Auriel prepared to launch a devastating magic attack which only the strongest magician could survive, holding the energy in his hand and raising it. Bakura dropped to his knees and covered his face with his arms, preparing for the end.  
  
'Here it is. . . I'm going to die. . .' he thought sullenly to himself, noting that the only up would be that his Yami would never beat him again. His Yami. Bakura snorted in spite of himself.  
  
"This is for you, Yami, what you've always wanted. . ." he muttered, opening his eyes to accept his fate.  
  
"Oh, get over yourself, Bakura, and get up." A dark voice snarled from behind, Bakura spun around and saw a sight he never thought he'd see. Yami Bakura, holding the string tied to the Millennium Ring in his hand, and who he guessed was Kali's Yami, standing beside him with her Ring.  
  
"You, intruders!" Auriel shouted, glaring at the two materialized spirits.  
  
"Intruders!?! WE own this very place, YOU are the intruder!" Kaliandra screeched, crossing her arms, Bakura looked to his other half in wonder.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" he asked, almost expecting a violent reaction, but it didn't come.  
  
"You made a stupid mistake, hikari. . . but. . ." he looked away, trying to avoid saying something kind, maybe even 'caring'. Bakura raised an eyebrow and almost smirked.  
  
"But what?" he asked, his Yami sighed.  
  
"But. . . you'veshownsomecourage and. . ." he mumbled quickly, causing Bakura to chuckle at him and look towards Kaliandra.  
  
"And you? Why are you here?" he asked, noticing that Kali was missing from the room.  
  
"History is changing, you wouldn't understand." She sounded upset, but they had no time to notice. Auriel picked Bakura up by the front of his shirt and tossed him aside, glaring at the other two. Bakura stumbled a bit and fell back onto the ground, looking up to see another bizarre sight. . . a look of rage on his Yami's face.  
  
Kali slowly opened her eyes and blinked, trying to remember where she was.  
  
'The temple. . . oh yeah. . . what was I. . the mirror!' she listlessly pulled herself up into a sitting position and noticed a significant weight in her chest when she remembered what had happened. The mirror, the heat, and the strange force that had pushed her away. She raised a hand to forehead, pushing up off the floor and standing up. Kali looked over to where the mirror hung on the wall, but the plaque was gone, she cautiously stepped up in front of it and ran her fingers across the glass. She looked at her hazy reflection, blinking as she watched it become more clear, and then the image flashed. Where she once was stood Bakura, smiling at her, then the image flashed again and she saw her own reflection once more.  
  
"Oh Ra, I almost forgot!" she shouted, picking the mirror up off the wall and tucking it under her arm, hurriedly making her way back to the fighting arena.  
  
"Auriel, do you know what we 'do'. . . with intruders?" Kaliandra narrowed her eyes and walked towards him, her "partner in crime" not far behind. Bakura stood behind and to the side, hoping that he wouldn't be noticed and attacked again.  
  
'Where'd Kali go? I hope she's okay wherever she is. . .' he thought, feeling a bit jumpy all of a sudden. Auriel backed up a few steps and outstretched his arms, swiftly charging another attack, a quick but deadly one.  
  
"I'll have to kill all three of you then!" he shouted, releasing the bolt of high-strung energy. Kaliandra and Yami Bakura shielded their eyes from the on coming attack, Bakura just looked straight ahead with eyes wide open, completely caught off guard.  
  
Kali sprinted the rest of the way with some new found speed and leapt from the edge of the arena, soaring through the air above the four fighters. She took the mirror in two hands and in a quick movement threw it down in front of Auriel so it settled upright in the sand. She reached the ground and landed sprawled on her back, Kaliandra looked at her in horror, then at the mirror, which had landed correctly and was directing the mighty attack back at the nasty magician. With a gargled scream it was over, they had prevailed over the evil man of the desert. The restraints holding Yami to the wall disappeared and he was released, he jumped down into the pit and lowered himself onto his knees near Kali's head. Bakura got over his shock and glanced to where she lay, he ran across the sand and dropped down to her side. Yami Bakura and Kaliandra only stepped towards them a little, stopping to watch from a distance. Kali lifted her head a little and winced, dropping it back onto the sand and began panting from her "heroic" run and leap.  
  
"Did it land in front of Auriel?" she asked with a smirk, in a strangely good mood. Yami chuckled and nodded, as did Bakura, who took her hand.  
  
"Are you alright, though? What hurts?" Bakura asked, quickly becoming doctor, Yami Bakura almost grinned but then realized what he was doing and bit his lip, Yami noticed this and stared at him questioningly.  
  
"Just my back and my shoulders, but I'm alright." Kali answered, raising her hand to touch his cheek, he cocked his head to the side lifted his hand to cover hers, smiling down. Yami Bakura shuddered a bit and watched as Yami approached him.  
  
"Bakura, you seem to have changed. . ." he said quietly, the grave robber growled.  
  
"Oh shut up, will you? I have not. . . So I suppose you'll be sealing Kalia and I here, where we belong?" he asked, a bit gloomily, the former Pharaoh pursed his lips thoughtfully.  
  
"That was the original plan, but answer this question for me, both of you. Do you truthfully enjoy hurting Bakura and Kali, and making them miserable? For that is the reason we planned to seal you here." He crossed his arms, Kaliandra sighed.  
  
"It's not our goal in life to do that, if that's what you mean, Pharaoh. I guess we do what we do to them because they are in our way, and we cannot do as we wish with them under our feet." She replied, Yami Bakura nodded.  
  
"If we could be on our own without them, we wouldn't bother them. You know how it is, don't you?" he asked, Yami shook his head.  
  
"No, I don't know how it is, but I guess I do understand your statements. I will allow you to stay in Domino City, but you must abide by the rules or I will banish you both to the Shadow Realm. Do you understand?" he asked sternly, only making this deal with Bakura and Kali's best interests in mind. Both of the spirits nodded, so with that, Yami turned around to get the "kids" attention and then return them all home.  
  
"Guys, we're leaving now. . ." he called, Bakura took Kali's hand firmly and lifted her to her feet, then slipped his arm around her back carefully. Yami then bowed his head, grasped the sides of his Millennium Puzzle, and in a flash of light they were on their way home. . .  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
The uneventful night had passed and Bakura had gone to sleep in his empty home, Yami had it arranged so that Bakura and Kali could stay in Bakura's home and Yami Bakura and Kaliandra could stay in Kali's home. Kali had stayed for a while until Tea called and asked that they come over, Bakura had remained home because he wasn't feeling well.  
  
It was 9 A.M. when Bakura woke, rather early for someone who went to bed at 6 the night before. He rubbed his eyes and turned away from the window, which was letting in the bright California sun, and almost fell onto the floor as he rolled out of bed. He yawned and stretched, shouting a little when his muscles ached rather tenderly. He reached up and pushed his hair back away from his bare shoulders, stumbling into the hallway and across to the bathroom.  
  
After Bakura relieved himself, he walked over to the sink and washed his hands, looking up into the mirror as he dried them with a dry wash cloth, taking note that he looked a little better than he had in a while. He dropped the cloth by the sink and flipped the light switch off, walking down the remainder of the hall and bounding down the stairs. On the couch there was a pillow and a blanket pushed down to the end messily, he guessed that Kali had come home while he was asleep and had slept there. He knew someone was there because the whole lower floor of the house smelled of bacon and eggs, he roamed down the little stretch of hall from the stairs towards the kitchen and turned right, walking in.  
  
Kali turned around from her place in front of the stove and smiled warmly at Bakura, taking a moment to note that he was just in blue checkered boxers.  
  
"Hey, are you feeling better? I thought I'd cook some breakfast incase you were hungry." She shrugged, turning back around and flipping some bacon over, reaching up and turning the heat off. Bakura smiled and walked up next to her, leaning over and kissing her cheek.  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling better. . ." he was about to snicker suggestively but changed his mind and smiled 'innocently'.  
  
"Did you have fun at Tea's?" Bakura asked to cover up his previous tone, Kali shrugged and put the bacon on the plate with the eggs and brought it across to the table.  
  
"Not really. . . to tell you the truth I wished you had felt better so I could've stayed here with you. . ." she didn't need to say the rest for him to understand, he sat down and frowned playfully.  
  
"Damn it. . ." he chuckled, watching her as she laughed while getting two plates made.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Instead I was forced to watch Joey and Tristan compete to see who could eat the most slices of pizza. . . needless to say, Joey won. . ." she rolled her eyes, remembering the contest as she set a plate in front Bakura, then sat down across from him.  
  
"Thanks." He told her, she shrugged it off.  
  
"Don't worry about it, in fact, get used to it. On days off from school, at least. Hey, what is today, anyway?" Kali asked.  
  
"Sunday, I think. Say, is your homework done?" he asked mischievously, she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. . . why?" Kali asked, Bakura grinned.  
  
"No reason. . . just checking to make sure we have the whole day off. . ."  
  
Okay, is that my longest chapter? I do believe so! I think you'll like the next chapter. *tries not to snicker* It gets a little hhhhhot. LOL, I think so, at least, so stay tuned for more! We're almost done here! 


	8. Update!

Update!!  
  
Sorry this isn't a chapter, but.. *grins* I'd like to thank Akiko because they gave me an idea that I wouldn't have otherwise thought of, I was working on the last chapter BUT, I never thought about adding more to the suspense and all that.. I think that from the ideas that have come to mind because of what Akiko mentioned/asked, the story will become better. Also, I myself think this story is utter crap, and once it's done I'm going to rewrite it to make it more suitable to my tastes.. it'll be the same story, same events, just set up differently, ya know? *winks* So thanks, I'll get to work. AND, look out for another Yu-Gi-Oh! story I'll be posting soon, about Joey and his romantic life.. *grins* Hehe, I'm excited about it, so make sure you keep an eye out for that too, I'm sure you'll (or some of you) will like it! And I'll try to keep it from becoming crap like this one.. lol. I'm also making a website to post my fictions, once it's done I'll put the address in all my fictions here so you can see, but only if you want to.. *wink wink nudge nudge* Heh, well anyway, sorry for the further delay, but I'll be updating soon, I promise!! 


End file.
